


*SKY IS SPARING YOU.

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: Warning for Undertale Genocide route spoilers!!!
Series: Linked universe [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	*SKY IS SPARING YOU.

Birds chirped in the distance. Blood and feathers lay on the ground.

Blue panted heavily, annoyed. **_This comedian doesn't know when to quit!_** The voice in his head complained.

In front of him, Sky was sweating, huffing and struggling to breathe. 

"You... Uh... Really like swinging that thing around, huh?"

Blue responded with a blank stare.

Sky looks at him with a solemn expression. He sighed.

"Listen. I know you didn't answer me before but..." The man smiled a bit. "Somewhere in there, I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. Someone who, in another time, might have even been..."

"A friend?"

Blue could feel Red start to wake up inside of him. **_Shit! Kill him now, you idiot!_**

"C'mon, buddy. Do you remember me?"

_Yes!_ Red screamed, but his words were unheard.

"Please. If you're listening... Let's forget all this, ok? Just lay down your weapon and well..."

"My job will be a lot easier."

***Sky is sparing you**.

With a strong force, Blue lost control, Red now facing his ~~**_enemy_**~~ friend head on.

He looked down at his options and clicked **MERCY** and then selected **spare**.

"......"

"You're sparing me?"

"Finally."

"Buddy. Pal. I know how hard it must be.... To make that choice... To go back on everything you've worked up to. I want you to know... I won't let it go to waste...."

A gasp escaped Red's lips as Sky raised his hands as if preparing for an embrace.

"C'mere, pal"

With a soft cry, tears fell from the child's eyes as he ran to their friend. He dropped the knife and wrapped their arms tightly around him. As they held on, they wept and sobbed, tears falling from their face and soaking into his friend's shirt. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Red cried into Sky's chest.

The man gently wrapped his own arms around him, shushing him and comforting him.

Red giggled softly in relief until he felt the pain of a thousand needles stab into his back.

With a loud " _hurk_!" and a cough of blood, the light quickly faded from his eyes as his embrace went limp.

With tears welling up in his eyes, Sky held the kid tighter, refusing to allow the body to fall. 

" _Get dunked on…_ "


End file.
